Intoxication
by linkin-spike
Summary: shounen-ai humourwaff fic featuring a beautifully tipsy gojyo gojyohakkai


**Intoxication**

Gojyo was drunk. 

It was always obvious when he was, Hakkai noted. Sure, an increase in violence and brashness couldn't be counted as a clear sign; the tall man was known for his loud ways and his love for a good fight, as could be seen from the chiding rows he constantly got in with the little monkey. 

But there were signs. 

The most obvious would of course be when he keeled right over in exhaustion; a very rare sight as his tolerance for the liquid usually allowed him to go through half a dozen of bottles of the sweet stuff without breaking a sweat.

However there was a point of drunkeness, between pretty tipsy and flat-out comatose, which the crimson-haired man found himself in at times. 

And being the ero-kappa that he was, the most obvious sign of this was an absolute increase in his raging libido. 

As if it wasn't bad enough that the guy was already inherently horny; this particular alcohol-induced stage (when the sake was pumping happily through his blood system) caused his obsession for all things sexual to double, something Hakkai had once thought impossible when he had first met the man sober.

Double in the fact that not only did Gojyo take the opportunity to try and fuck every breathing female in sight, but also, every breathing male. 

Which would probably sufficiently explain why the polite, former-teacher currently found himself in this awkward position, with a handful of the said ero-kappa who seemed to be trying to hump his leg to kingdom come.  

Straining his arms, half-carrying, half-holding back, the lust-crazed man back to their rooms, Hakkai swore; being true to his nature - not too explicitly.  

He was tired. 

No, scratch that, he was utterly _exhausted_.

Hakuryu had suddenly stopped half-way in a desert, fatigued from lack of food, rest and water, something all of them had been missing for some time; a fact that they were frequently reminded of by the constant chirruping sound of Goku in the back seat (Hakkai had even almost cheered uncharacteristically when Sanzo had hit him over the head). The loss of their vehicle had thus caused them to continue the rest of their journey by foot from daybreak; only reaching this town when pitch-darkness had already washed over the sky, tired and aching. 

He had been dying for a hot shower, and the soft clean sheets of a bed.

But Goku, being Goku, had demanded for food, and they'd found themselves dragged to an inn before they knew what hit them. 

Sanzo specifically ordered Gojyo not to sleep around tonight as they'd have to leave early the next day, which Gojyo took as a sign to drink himself into sweet horny stupor. 

And he reached there easily, after countless jugs of sake; frightening half the inn's customers and arousing the other half during the process. 

However, just before the ero-kappa could leave with the throng of ladies he had in his arms, Sanzo had ordered Hakkai to get some rooms and keep the intoxicated man with him, even if he had to chain him to the bed to do so. 

That had brought some pretty pictures to mind. 

So, being the 'nice-guy' that he was (or rather, being extremely eager to get away from the gun the monk was casually cocking), he had coaxed the man away, with howls of protests from the ladies, causing Gojyo to glomp onto him instead. 

This resulted into an extremely embarrassing (and pretty erotic) scene; with Gojyo's lips sucking happily on his neck, hands roaming freely, while an embarrassed Hakkai ordered the rooms. 

The prim-faced old lady had scowled and muttered under her breath about indecency while two girls, presumably her daughters, watched on from the corner, drooling happily at the sight. 

God, the world was really filling up with perverts wasn't it? 

With a blush, he'd tried to push the larger half-youkai away, succeeding slightly every so often in lifting a hand from under his shirt, only to find another swiftly take its place. 

Struggling slightly, he quickly grabbed the keys from the innkeeper (ignoring the almost hungry gaze he felt from the two girls) and attempted to make his way to the rooms with the larger man draped over him like a giant red teddy bear. 

Except teddy bears didn't look at him with lust-filled eyes; didn't have perfectly defined muscles that rippled under smooth, tanned skin...  

It was stupidly amazing how hard it was to walk when one was aroused. 

Hakkai sighed, trying to keep his thoughts in order as he attempted to convince himself why he shouldn't just give up to the gorgeous horny man. 

_1) Gojyo's my friend. Friends don't fuck their friends._

Hard muscle wrapped around him as two strong arms roved over his chest. 

_... even when their friends are the embodiment of walking sex.  _

_2) Gojyo is straight. _

Two crimson eyes, pupils dilated, dark and glazed over with desire met his.  __

_... well when he's sober anyways. _

_3) Gojyo is drunk. It's not good to take advantage of drunk people. _

A slender hand snaked over the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. 

_... even though it might be more true to say its them taking advantage of you ... _

Nearly  howling in frustration as he fumbled with the keys; he attempted unsuccessfully to hold back the unrelenting kappa with his one free hand. 

Falling with relief into the room, Hakkai practically picked up the larger man and dropped him onto the bed, letting out a surprised gasp as the wiry arms pulled him down onto the soft mattress. 

He lay still, shell-shocked as a crimson head placed itself under the crook of his neck; long legs swiftly joining arms to wrap around him. 

His eyes softened as soft wisps of air flickered across the hollow of his neck; shallow breathing indicating that Gojyo had finally knocked himself out. 

  He had to admit, this was ... nice.

**Really** nice.  

The feel of the warm, lean body against his was almost intoxicating, mixed with the musky smell of smoke, tinged with the sweet aroma of sake that surrounded the man in his arms. 

Not to mention that enthralling masculine scent of Gojyo, that simply **screamed **of blood and sex.

Hakkai squirmed slightly as he felt himself harden again, blushing despite the fact that no-one was there to witness his position. 

He had to get out. Lust was definitely _not_ a good reason to lose a perfectly good friend to. 

After all, what had Gojyo said before? That time when they had first met and Hakkai had lay broken and bleeding, had been the first and last time the kappa had said he would bring a man to his bed. And so far, through-out the time Hakkai had spent with him, this had proved to be true. Even when he was in such a state at this, the flirtations towards the same sex were just that, pure flirtation. 

He'd never seen Gojyo go any further than _kiss_ another man ... well okay, perhaps it would be more accurate to say fuck the man's mouth with his tongue...  either ways, the point still stood that Gojyo had never ever _ever__, _slept with a man in his life as far as Hakkai knew, and he had an aching feeling that Gojyo would probably never _want _to when he was sober.

Which pretty much left Hakkai with only one option. 

Slowly, cautiously, the youkai gently extracted himself from the warm grip breathing in relief even as he felt a strange pang of loss.     

He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping man before him; a real smile - soft yet tinged with an unfathomable sadness.

Hesitating at first, his hand dropped over the half-youkai's face, carefully pushing back the strands of crimson that covered it before moving back over to gently caress his cheek. 

Hakkai nearly leapt out of his skin when a pink tongue shot out and licked his finger-tip. 

A pair of heavily-lidded crimson eyes met his, as the face turned to follow the movement of his hand; lips opening ever so slightly to allow a finger to slid in. 

Time stopped at that very moment. 

The only things Hakkai was aware of were the soft lips that moved up and down his finger, the warm, wet tongue that swirled round the tip, and the sweet suction of the dark cavern of his mouth;  all of them working simultaneously to provide an electrical conduit of pleasure to shoot through his body.  

A moan rang out. 

Whether it was his or not, he didn't know; and looking at the erotic picture beneath him, it really didn't seem to matter. 

Then, as suddenly as it started, the action stopped, as the mouth released his finger with a slight, wet popping noise. 

Gojyo licked his lips.

Before Hakkai knew what was going on, he felt a strong hand push him forward and everything became a blur of lips and teeth and tongue. 

As they parted for breath, both were panting audibly, and Hakkai was mildly surprised to find out that he was back on the bed, currently straddling his friend's torso. 

The lips moved down his neck, nipping and biting and licking with an almost violent passion.

"Gojyo ..."

He moaned as a sudden movement brought their erections in line with each other.

"No ... Gojyo ..."

Again, everything stopped. 

He met the eyes of the man below, eyes that had darkened to the point that it really did look like blood now; the familiar deep burgundy of fresh liquid that spilled from wounds.

They watched him carefully, startlingly clear, despite his friend's previous inebriation.

Hakkai moved away, breathing deeply as he extracted himself once more from the warmth. 

"Gojyo ..." 

A resolute sigh. The said man looked down, almost despairingly, a murmur leaving his lips, so soft Hakkai nearly wondered whether he imagined it. 

"Damn it, don't you ever get drunk?"

An eyebrow raised. 

"Wha..."

And it suddenly hit him. 

That night, Gojyo had kept coaxing him to drink with him. Hakkai hadn't seen anything more to it as it was something that Gojyo did pretty regularly. Though it was true that Gojyo had consumed possibly twice his weight in sake, he'd persuaded Hakkai to drink nearly twice as much, always asking how he felt; crimson eyes watching his every move closely...

He'd never understood why before, but as he looked down to the despondent half-youkai it suddenly clicked.  

Gojyo looked up at the sudden silence, and a wry smile flickered on his lips as he took in the look of surprise on Hakkai's face. He chuckled bitterly. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"You ... "

His mind struggled to comprehend what he now knew for a fact. 

Gojyo had been trying to get him drunk. 

"W..why?"

A small part of his mind chastised his one-word answers. He had been a teacher for crying out loud, fluency and eloquence in language was supposed to be his _skill_. 

"Because it's _you_."

The skill seemed to have gone 'splat' in light of this strange sentence. 

The half-youkai looked up, noticing his incomprehension, and sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

"I... I wanted to try and get you to open up ... you're always so closed off ya know? You're always smiling at everything ... pushing everything back so nothing can touch you ... and I really want to touch you... no! Not like that ...  I mean, no,  of course I definitely want to like that... but, I mean I also want to try and **touch** you... you know?"   

Hakkai was currently in the extreme danger of allowing his mouth to flop open like a dead goldfish at the sight of the smooth ladies man stumbling over words like a love-sick teenager. 

Gojyo looked away. 

"I... I'm sorry ...  heh, I really suck at this don't I? I just wanted to say that ... that ... I lo- like you. I like you a lot. And ... "

He never got to finish his sentence as warm lips suddenly encased his softly. 

As the brown-haired youkai moved back from the gentle kiss, he was faintly amused at the expression of complete and utter shock that met him. 

"You didn't have to try to get me drunk, baka."

A butterfly kiss. 

" I love you too." 

The simple phrase was replied by a heart-stoppingly tender smile; an expression that contrasted greatly with the usual sarcastic or wry smirks that graced the kappa's almost pretty features.

Hakkai was sure that that sight would forever be blissfully seared in his mind.

Settling back down into that sweet warmth, he cradled Gojyo back into his body,  causing the taller of the two to nuzzle contentedly into the crook of the youkai's neck. 

"Ne, Gojyo?" 

"Aa?"  

He shivered pleasantly as the muffled grunt tickled his skin.

"I thought that you would never bring another man into your bed?"

The head lifted slightly, and for a second Hakkai nearly cursed his foolishness of spoiling a perfectly good moment. 

Crimson eyes watched him intently.

"I did say that. And it's true."   

Hakkai started, but the weight of the man around him was unyielding, preventing him from getting up again. 

A hand caressed his cheek gently. 

"I'll never bring another man to _my_ bed, but don't you see? This is **our** bed now, koi."

Then with a slight kiss to his cheek, Gojyo settled back down; and as Hakkai nestled into the strands of crimson - happily breathing in that familiar, intoxicating scent all over again -  he realised something.  

He would probably never know how it felt like to become drunk on sake...

But the simple truth was, he really couldn't have cared less. 

Because as far as Hakkai was concerned; no drug-induced effect would **ever** come close to the crimson high he was in. 

~owari~

**A.N -  ooh, my second shounen-ai!! ^_^ & my second attempt at a humour/WAFF drunk!fic !! featuring possibly my fav yaoi couple ever, Gojyo & Hakkai ^_^ aren't they soo glompable ? heh, I am aware that there probably was some ooc in here, but hopefully that was balanced out by the little comments about the characters acknowledging they were a bit ooc *sweatdrop* heh … either ways, hope you guys enjoyed it, and please comment on it! Even if it is to criticize, at least it'll be telling me what I'm doing wrong so I can improve, and what I'm doing right so I can keep doing it ^_^ well, until next time … ja ne minna !**

**lotsa**** love and spiked coffee,**

**linkin_spike** ~ ****


End file.
